


Nothing Matters

by IdaDesu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdaDesu/pseuds/IdaDesu
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote in under 30 minutes, so it's probably not even good but whatever. I felt sad and wrote this and as you can probably tell I'm the worst at summaries





	Nothing Matters

Shuichi woke up in his room, unable to recognise the environment he was in or even remember the events that took place before he fell asleep. He tried his best to remember, until he realised the truth and wished to forget again.

The detective never quite liked his talent but it seemed that every mystery he solved made his hatred towards it grow at an exponential rate. There was nothing he could do now, nothing he could have done earlier. The entire human race was gone, save for him and the other few that had survived from the original 16.The number of students had decreased significantly, leaving him with Maki, Tsumugi, Kokichi, Kaito, Himiko and Keebo.

He knew for sure that he would have to get out of bed some time but he didn’t want to, the only thing he wanted was to stay there for as long as possible, even if that time was a second or a hundred years, so for now he would remain unmoving, just slightly breathing, keeping his muscles as still as possible while clinging onto the warm sheets of his bed as if his life really depended on that insignificant action.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, he had heard many announcements, but he did no longer care whether it was morning or night, nothing mattered any more, and he knew it, they all knew it. Almost all of them were in a similar state, not knowing what to do, having no purpose in life, tired from being forced to play a killing game that didn’t really matter, having lost friends and foes alike, all because of a twisted mastermind’s will.

He kept waking up and falling asleep again and again, a cycle of absolute sadness and despair.

Shuichi opened his eyes in his room, woken up by an announcement, maybe a morning announcement, maybe a night announcement, he tried to remember and regretted it once he did. Again, and again, after a few days and night spent the same way, he started wondering how much this would last. He knew this wasn’t good for his health, not the physical one and not the psychological one either, but as I’ve already pointed out so many times, it didn’t matter.

Because in the end, if there is no one out there who cares about you, you stop mattering.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess


End file.
